


Waking Him Up

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Merry (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya wakes up horny and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Him Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumineaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineaux/gifts).



> For [](http://lumineaux-xx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lumineaux-xx.livejournal.com/)**lumineaux_xx** from my drabble meme.  
>  Songs: The Birthday Massacre, "Pins And Needles" album

It was late in the night when Toshiya woke up. He'd been having the best dream in which he had an entire group of men in his bedroom vying to service him in any way he saw fit. They'd started with massages and quickly moved to providing him with the most exquisite pleasures. In his dream, Die was going down on him while his lover, Tetsu, gave it to him from behind. It wasn't long before he was pulled out of the dream though, sucking in a large breath as he came into consciousness.

Whimpering a little, he shifted his hips, feeling his erection slip along the fabric of the bed sheets. He let out a little groan and settled again, blinking himself into full consciousness. One hand came up to rub the sleep out of the corners of his eyes before he rolled onto his side, peering at the other man that lay beside him. Tetsu was curled up just as he always was when Toshiya saw him asleep; on his side, facing away from Toshiya, hands tucked between his thighs, the covers up almost to his nose. Toshiya let out a little sound of amusement, brushing back the other man's hair from his face before pecking his cheek.

He curled his body around Tetsu's, rubbing his straining erection against the other man's ass with a little sound of happiness. "Tetsu... baby... wake up," he murmured, trying to get the other man out of his sleep. But the only thing the other man did was twitch a little and keep right on sleeping. A wicked glint entered Toshiya's eyes as he slid his hand down between those thighs, pushing Tetsu's hand away and moving to cup his lover's package in his hand. Kneading gently for a little while, he started to give the other a hard-on. Smirking, he shifted Testsu around so he was on his back with Toshiya hovering over him, pulling his boxers off and tossing them aside.

Still, the other man didn't wake up. He was such a heavy sleeper it was almost hilarious. He nuzzled Tetsu's cheek and then pressed a kiss to his lips, catching the lower one and gently tugging on it. Tetsu let out a little sigh and Toshiya almost laughed. Letting go of his lip, he shifted down his body until he got to his lover's erection. He licked at it a few times before sucking it into his mouth and bobbing his head, moaning happily. The taste of his lover was something that Toshiya tended to cherish. Sometimes when he was alone, he'd think of just the taste while he got off. But not tonight... tonight he really had him here and he was going to do something about it.

Eventually, Toshiya started to prep his lover, slipping his fingers in and out of the other man after he coated them in lube. When he thought he was going to burst if he didn't get some himself, he finally brushed over his lover's prostate, jerking him awake. Tetsu made a few confused sounds before Toshiya slid his mouth back down over his erection and the other man gave a long moan in response. For a few minutes, he continued on with the blowjob, not wanting to leave Testsu's conscious mind feeling neglected.

Sliding back up his body, he fit himself between the other man's legs and pressed his erection against his asshole, watching as he sank in to the hilt. He groaned out happily, letting that velvet warmth grip at him before he started to thrust, more than happy to be inside him. Lowering himself down, he wrapped one arm around his lover's torso, sealing their lips together as he thrust into him, the other hand stroking Tetsu's warm length.

It wasn't long before Toshiya felt Tetsu tense up, his ass clenching down around him just before he cried out and warmth began to spurt out between them. Toshiya doubled his pace, humping him almost frantically to find his release as quickly as possible. Not even a minute later, he let out a loud groan, stilling inside him as he came, filling the other man with all of his offering. Tetsu made a happy little sound under him, relaxing back against the bed and Toshiya kissed him once more before pulling away.

Reaching to grab tissues, he passed some to Tetsu. "Worth being woken up for?"

Tetsu let out a laugh. "Always."

**The End**  



End file.
